An Icy Delight
by Acidic Lover
Summary: Kurt's been craving something all day.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Written for my best friend, Josh, as thanks for my incest fic. XD This may not be the best lemon, but eh its 5 am and I just got into X men, I have alot to catch up on. Be honest if you must, but hey I had fun writing this at least. This takes place on another Cruise and after the Christmas Special.**

* * *

><p><span>An Icy Delight<span>

Kurt Wagner was walking along the deck of the Cruise ship just as the sun was falling. He was in his human guise but still felt his furry blue self. He sighed, he had been having a feeling all day. A need, a want, but he couldn't quite place what he'd been feeling. The other mutants had run off to different areas of the ship, this cruise they hoped would be different than their last one. No one knew who they were and they wanted to keep it that way. It was the third night at sea and neither Bobby nor Tabitha had caused a disruption much to the surprise of Jean and Scott. Amara still felt sick and spent the morning with Bobby while he tried to cheer her up.

When Kurt watched Amara with Bobby he suddenly felt a bit sad and angry, he couldn't understand why but it was like he wanted Bobby to talk to him instead of her. He cared about Amara like a sister and immediately felt awful for thinking such horrid thoughts about her. He was restless. He occupied his thoughts by playing pool with Kitty but when he accidentally put the pull stick through the green velvet he left the room saying he was going out for fresh air. This had brought him to the deck. He stared out at the horizon. The sun melted into the sea slowly. Kurt sighed. The moment was like something out of a movie, and he wished he had someone to share it with. He thought about going to get Kitty but realized that was not who he wanted.

"Yo! Blue man!" said a familar voice.

"Bobby!." said Kurt, surprised. His German accent making his voice sound a bit higher than Bobby's.

Bobby strutted over to Kurt and hopped up on the railing. "What's up? Why are you out here by yourself?" he asked.

"I, um, haven't been feeling vell today." said Kurt, not meeting Bobby's eyes.

He was getting nervous and having Bobby so close to him made his heart beat unevenly.

"You're sick? Aw man that sucks. Maybe you should see the ship doctor? Amara's been in there all day, poor thing." said Bobby, looking out at the sea.

At the mention of Amara's name Kurt's chest tightened, he began to feel possessive over Bobby but scolded himself. He stopped his thoughts before he could wish more harm on Amara.

"You're not going to puke right now are you?" Bobby asked Kurt.

"Huh?" asked Kurt, brought back to reality. He looked at Bobby who was looking straight at him.

"You look nauseous. Maybe a water will help." said Bobby pulling out a bottle of Aquafina from his pocket. "Here take a sip of mine." He handed Kurt the bottle.

Kurt took it with shaky hands and nodded a thanks to Bobby giving him a small smile. He uncapped it and sipped slowly, making sure his mouth didn't touch the top. The feeling inside him just intensified. His fur started to tingle as he recapped the water. "Thanks. That vas...refreshing." he said to Bobby, handing him back the bottle.

"No problems, man." said Bobby. "You can keep it."

"Thank you." said Kurt placing the water on a table beside him.

"Feeling better?" Bobby asked him.

"A bit. Maybe its just the veather." said Kurt, placing his hand on the rail, nearly touching Bobby's thigh.

Kurt felt his hand grow warmer and subconsciously touched Bobby's shorts lightly, still staring out of the sun. Bobby noticed this and shifted slightly. Last Christmas was still fresh in Bobby's mind, when Kurt had kissed him on the cheek. They both played it off, but after that it was a bit awkward to be very close to him. Tabitha would make jokes every now and then and Kurt would just shuffle nervously and Bobby would try and hide his blush. The two boys had never talked about it face to face and it happened so long ago, Bobby thought it was unnecessary to do so. Kurt remembered that night but he couldn't remember why he had did it. He was just playing a joke. But when his lips touched Bobby's skin, his stomach did a flip.

Kurt noticed Bobby's movement and moved his hand back. Bobby looked at him, searching through his mind for a way to end this awkward silence. "Want to go ice sliding?" Bobby finally asked.

"Sure." said Kurt smiling.

Bobby created an ice bridge that twisted like a water slide that lead down to the ocean from the rail. Bobby went first slide down the slide like a surfer landing in the water with a giant splash that sprayed Kurt. He shielded his face and laughed along with Bobby.

"Come on in, the water's fine!" said Bobby, ushering Kurt in with his arm.

"Alright." said Kurt before taking off his Hawaiian shirt sliding awkwardly down the ice. He landed back first into the water and crashed into Bobby.

"Whoa there, Blue man." said Bobby, grabbing Kurt's shoulders to keep them both above water.

Kurt felt his back pressed up against Bobby's stomach and blushed deep red. "S-sorry. Bobby." he stuttered.

"Hey no harm, no foul." said Bobby, for some reason he didn't let Kurt go.

Kurt gulped silently and was the first to pull away and swam in circles around Bobby. "This is fun, isn't it." he said to Bobby, trying to relax.

Bobby floated on his back and nodded closing his eyes. "Yeah and peaceful." he said smiling.

Kurt looked at Bobby's muscular form, how his abs pressed against his wet tank top. His legs filling out his swim trunks perfectly. Kurt played with the water around Bobby's body, making small waves. Bobby could feel the water moving in and out of his trunks and sighed softly, liking the motion. Kurt, thinking Bobby to have fallen asleep, continued to play with the water. He traced his finger around the water in-between Bobby's legs and beside his torso. Lightly lifting Bobby's shirt.

Bobby shivered and Kurt immediately pulled his hand away. "Sorry." he said, about to swim away.

Bobby just grabbed Kurt's hand and brought it back between his legs, laying it lightly on his thigh. Kurt froze, a bit shocked. He looked at Bobby's face, his eyes were still closed. Could he be moving in his sleep? Bobby began to lightly massage Kurt's hand and Kurt continued to play with the water between Bobby's thighs. He ran his hand up and down, barely touching Bobby's leg. When Kurt moved his hand back up to Bobby's swim trunks Bobby grabbed his hand and placed it on the center of his pants. Kurt felt heat there, and slowly began to massage the spot. Bobby moaned softly and Kurt kneaded a bit harder, moving closer to Bobby and placing his leg in-between Bobby's.

Bobby, his eyes still closed, placed his hands around Kurt's legs to keep him in place, sliding his fingers in Kurt's shorts. Kurt licked his lips and moved his hands up Bobby's chest slowly, biting lightly at his neck. Kurt teleported them both back to Kurt's cabin and onto his bed. Kurt was still on top of Bobby and was licking his neck. Bobby placed both hands in the top of Kurt's cargo pants and massaged the back of his legs.

Kurt moaned, his accent arousing Bobby. Bobby pulled Kurt's face to his and Bobby's lips were on Kurt's neck, while he stripped Kurt's pants off. Bobby explored Kurt's body, and Kurt suddenly let his guard down, returning to his former blue, furry self. Kurt Pushed himself more onto Bobby, pressing his knee against his center. Bobby gasped and was silenced by Kurt's lips crashing down on his, kissing him hungrily.

The blue mutant turned Bobby over and straddled him removing his clothes and licking down his back, they were both still wet and Kurt tasted salt water mixed with sweat. He removed his own underwear and began teasing Bobby with his length. Kurt's natural shyness seemed to disappear as he stared down at Bobby's bare back. He wrapped his arms around Bobby's torso and ran his hands down Bobby's inner thighs, letting his three fingers linger on the exposed center. Both boys were panting and Kurt moved himself under Bobby to give him a turn.

Bobby was only in for a few minutes before turning Kurt over and hovering above him. He looked the blue boy straight in the eyes. Kurt suddenly returned to his normal self and was afraid Bobby would be disgusted with what they had just did.

"Bobby I-" Kurt started to say.

Bobby placed a finger on his blue lips. He smirked. "Now that's what I call fun."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Second Chapter as requested. Hope you enjoy, almost lost this one, heh, I passed out and forgot to save it. But luckily it was in my notebook and I just had to copy it again. Happy reading.**

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke the next morning with his eyes still closed. He felt another presence in his bed, a strong muscular one that had their arm wrapped around Kurt's waist. By the smell of his cologne Kurt recognized it was Bobby. Last night hadn't been a dream after all. It wasn't some sick deluded fantasy that Bobby lay here next to Nightcrawler, both of them naked and sweaty, covered in their own juices. Kurt's mind was at peace and at the moment all he wanted to do was lay there in silence being held by Bobby. Even though Iceman had seemed okay with what happened last night, even joking playfully about it, Kurt felt that this morning might be different. So without moving he just laid there. Hoping he could fall asleep again.<p>

The moment was broken just as Bobby stretched, removing his arm from around Kurt and yawned. Kurt froze. He opened one eye and stared at Bobby as he slowly woke up. Bobby looked around and took a minute to register his surroundings. Kurt immediately closed up and bit his lip, afraid to even breathe. Bobby looked Kurt in the eye and after a slow painful minute, smiled at him.

"Morning Fuzz ball." said Bobby, running a hand over Kurt's chest. The cabin was dark both their eyes had adjusted to it.

"M-morning Bobby..." said Kurt nervously.

Bobby looked concerned. "You okay Kurt?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Kurt, not looking at Bobby.

"No, something's up. What is it?" asked Bobby, bringing himself to hover over Kurt. He cupped Kurt's face in his hand.

Kurt caressed the hand with his own blue three fingered one. "Vere do we go from here, Bobby?" he asked Bobby. "There is no going back."

Bobby laid back on his side, not removing his hand. He thought about the situation. "I guess, this means...we're together. he finally said.

Kurt's heart did a leap of joy but he still frowned. "Only if you vant that Bobby, I don't vant you to force yourself into anything."

Bobby thought even more, the silence was suffocating Kurt. After another agonizing moment Bobby said to Kurt. "I do want this."

Kurt's mouth curled into a small smile and Bobby grinned back at him. Bobby leaned in and kissed Kurt on the lips. Kurt leaned into the kiss for a moment and pulled away. Kurt sighing answered Bobby's look of confusion. "Vat about the others?"

Bobby muttered under his breathe so Kurt could not hear him. "Vat?" asked Kurt.

"I don't think we should tell them yet." said Bobby, sitting up.

Kurt sat up as well and looked at Bobby frowning slightly. "You're not ashamed of us are you?" he asked.

"No, no, never." said Bobby caressing Kurt's thin, blue and furry face. "It's just; they may not be to accepting."Kurt thought of Logan and Amara. "Good point." he said sighing.

The two boys smiled at each other in agreement and Bobby leaned in to kiss Kurt, lying on top of him. Kurt closed hiseyes and kissed Bobby back softly. In that same moment the lock on the only door in the room silently clicked as the doorknob turned. The door was pushed open and the shadow of a small female figure grew in the pool of yellowlight on the floor coming from the hallway lamps outside. A familar voice spoke from the figure as she moved further in.

"Kurt? Are you in here? I need help finding...Bobby..." said Kitty Pryde, trailing off and stopping half way through the door, her mouth agape. She stared at the two naked boys, who looked back like two deers caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. All three teenagers were to shocked to move.

After the stunned silence Kitty regained her voice, which had raised an octave. "What the hell?"

Kurt teleported next to Kitty and slapped a hand over her mouth before she could get any louder. Bobby rushed behind the two and closed the door as Kurt led Kitty over to a chair facing the unmade bed. Sitting her down, Kurt stood on one side of Kitty, who was struggling not to look down. Both boys were still without clothes.

"Kitty before I remove my hand you have to promise to be quiet, or at the very least, not to scream. Bobby and I can explain." said Kurt; thankful Kitty had not phased through his hands.

Bobby moved to Kitty's other side and she looked up at them both before closing her eyes and nodding. Kurt removed his hand slowly, not trusting Kitty to keep her word. But Kitty did keep her word, instead of screaming, she sighed, lifting her head up and opening her eyes to stare at the ceiling.

"I'm calm, alright. I won't be loud. But before you guys say anything, please put on some clothes!" said Kitty.

Bobby and Kurt blushed and rushed to find their clothes from yesterday. Bobby's tank top and swim trunks were still damp from their swim and Kurt could only find his Cargo pants. Both of them sat down across from Kitty on the bed, Kurt wrapping a blanket around his exposed chest.

Kitty looked down at the two boys and sighed in relief. "Thank you. Now what did I just see?" she asked.

Bobby glanced at Kurt who took a deep breath before speaking. "Bobby and I...vee have very strong feelings for each other."

"And this wasn't...a fling?" asked Kitty curiously.

"No! We actually want to be with each other." said Bobby indignantly, putting a hand on Kurt's knee.

"You couldn't have, like, told us? Might've saved me from seeing all that." said Kitty shuddering.

"You almost blew up ven you saw us, Kitty. If vee told the others, imagine your reaction only ten times as extreme." said Kurt.

"You don't know for sure that'll happen..." said Kitty, frowning.

Bobby watched silently as Kurt said dryly. "I think it's a safe bet to assume it."

"Kurt-" Kitty started to object.

"Kitty please! Promise you von't tell anyone? Not yet at least." said Kurt cutting her off. He looked at her pleadingly as he squeezed Bobby's hand.

Kitty held her mouth in a straight line and looked at both boys. If she didn't agree Kurt entertained thoughts of teleporting her to a nearby island for the rest of the cruise. Bobby thought about freezing her body and locking her in the cabin until she promised not to tell. Kitty's sigh broke their reverie.

"Alright I won't tell. But you two better figure this thing out fast, you know you can't keep things from those guys for long." said Kitty, folding her arms.

"Thank you Kitty!" said Kurt, throwing his arms around her.

Kitty wrinkled her nose. "You're welcome." she said hugging back briefly and pulling away. "Kurt, before you guys leave I think you both should shower. You reek."

Kurt and Bobby laughed slightly, nodding. "Thanks again, Kitty." said Bobby.

"Don't mention it." said Kitty, getting up. "Alright everyone's at breakfast and waiting for you two. Maybe Kurt should go down first with me. Bobby you could come in after. Storm was asking for you."

"What did she want?" asked Bobby as Kurt walked into the cabin bathroom and left the door ajar slightly, lighting the dark room. The sound of the shower being turned on could be heard in the bathroom and steam started to drift into the bedroom.

Kitty crossed her legs along with her arms and shook her head at Bobby. "Something about Amara I think." she said.

"Is she alright?" asked Bobby, tensing up.

"She's been hacking pretty badly from what I could hear. She wouldn't leave the bathroom in her room. Tabitha's been trying to comfort her, finally got her to come out to eat." said Kitty, as Kurt groaned from the bathroom.

"This stuff von't come out of my fur!" Kurt exclaimed loudly.

Bobby looked at the bathroom door in amusement before replying to Kitty. "Alright. Everyone's in the cafe right?" he asked her.

Kitty nodded and said. "Yeah, outside near the pool."

"Alright." said Bobby, as the water cut off and Kurt could be heard stepping out of the shower.

Kitty stood up and walked to the door waiting for Kurt, who came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. Kitty turned to have her back to him as he changed. Kurt fished through his closet and pulled out a red Hawaiian shirt and beige cargo shorts. He pulled them on hastily and rushed over to Kitty.

"Ready." said Kurt almost stumbling into Kitty, changing back into his human guise.

"Good, lets go. Bobby, come down whenever you're ready." said Kitty opening the door and walking into the hall.

"Will do." said Bobby. Kurt caught his eye and smiled at him before closing the door running down the hall to catch up with Kitty.

Bobby smiled to himself watching them both leave and got up to shower. Down by the pool Rogue was leaning against the rail looking at the ocean, while the other Xmen stuffed themselves and conversed.


End file.
